Ash's Pidgeot
Ash's Pidgeot (Japanese: サトシのピジョット Satoshi's Pigeot) was the second that in the Kanto region, and his third overall. History Original series Ash caught Pidgeot as a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Having previously failed to capture its pre-evolution , and a , Ash was prepared to fight the Pidgeotto before attempting a capture. However, his was easily overwhelmed by the Pokémon. After recalling Caterpie, Ash sent out his . Pikachu used to weaken Pidgeotto, allowing Ash to capture it. Later, Ash used Pidgeotto in its first battle against . Despite it fighting alone against and , it managed to hold its own, but was ultimately defeated. In Challenge of the Samurai, Pidgeotto was used to weaken a wild for Ash to capture, but the small bug escaped when Samurai arrived and challenged Ash to a battle. Weakened by the battle with Weedle, Pidgeotto battled Samurai's . Pidgeotto started off with , but Pinsir simply ran through the dust and defeated it with a single . In Showdown in Pewter City, it battled in Ash's rematch with . Its proved ineffective on the type Pokémon, and it was quickly knocked out. In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Cerulean Gym battle against , where it fought . Pidgeotto started off with , but jumped into the water and then hit Pidgeotto with Tackle. Starmie then went for another Tackle but got knocked into the water by Pidgeotto's . Starmie, however, quickly recovered and struck Pidgeotto with Tackle again. As Starmie headed back to attack once again, Pidgeotto used Gust to propel it with great force into the Gym's wall. The battle was then interrupted by Team Rocket, who tried to steal the Gym's Pokémon. In Tentacool & Tentacruel, Pidgeotto bore Pikachu into battle with a giant , and was the only one of itself, Butterfree, and to avoid Tentacruel's attacks, allowing Pikachu to attempt to negotiate a truce with the colony. In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Fuchsia Gym battle against Koga, where it faced his , which promptly evolved into . Pidgeotto tried blowing Venomoth's away with Whirlwind, but failed to do so, crippling it. Pidgeotto was then put to sleep by , forcing Ash to substitute Pidgeotto for . Pidgeotto played a very important part in Ash's Viridian Gym battle in Battle for the Badge!. Ash's Bulbasaur and were being brutalized by 's and , commanded by Jessie, but Pidgeotto turned the tables by using a / combination to inflict serious damage on her . In The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, Pidgeotto was sent out to battle an ancient giant . However, its Gust had no effect on Gengar, and it was absorbed by the monster. It was saved after the giant put the huge creature to sleep. Pidgeotto towed Team Rocket's balloon all the way to the stadium at the Indigo Plateau in order to allow Ash to reach his battle with Ritchie in time in Friend and Foe Alike. However, due to this it was too exhausted to battle, leaving Ash with only his disobedient Charizard to fight with once Squirtle and Pikachu were defeated. In Pallet Party Panic, Ash returned to Pallet Town following the Indigo League. Here, he encountered an old enemy; the Ash had tried to catch the first day of his journey, who had since evolved into and was leading other wild Spearow in harassing the local Pidgey flock. Pidgeotto tried to lead the wild Pidgey to safety but was badly injured. Desperate to help its fellow birds, Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and attacked Fearow with Gust and Quick Attack. It then led the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto to defeat Fearow. After their victory, Ash released Pidgeot to guard the wild Pidgey so that Fearow would not return for a sneak attack. Ash promised to return for it after he was finished in the Orange Islands, a sentiment that he still hoped he could do in Fighting Flyer with Fire, where it appeared in a flashback. However, Ash has yet to fulfill said promise, with its role as his Flying-type being filled by such new Pokémon as , , , , , , and . Pidgeot appeared in a flashback as a Pidgeotto in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, when Ash was thinking back to the night he was stuck in a snowstorm and Pidgeotto, along with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, helped keep Ash warm. Personality and characteristics Ash's Pidgeot did not undergo as much character development as his other five team members, as it had far fewer episodes focused on it. However, it was loyal and had an extremely strong relationship with Ash, the only one of his original six Pokémon he had never been on bad terms with before or after capture. It always followed his orders to the letter, even when this resulted in personal risk of self injury - taking on Fearow, Jessie's Arbok and the Ancient Giant Gengar are just three examples. Brock once stated that Pidgeotto would take any attack for Ash, and Misty lamented that was not as loyal as Pidgeotto. In the early episodes of the Pokémon anime, Pidgeotto was one of Ash's primary battlers, but it gradually weeded out as an everyday battler when Ash captured , and Charmander, used most often to blow away s, pop holes in Team Rocket's balloon, or scout around to find the way to their next destination. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Pidgeot Quick Attack|1=Pidgeot Gust|2=Pidgeotto Quick Attack}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Quick Attack|1=Gust|2=Quick Attack as a Pidgeotto}}|image2=Ash Pidgeotto mod 5}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Wing Attack|2=Whirlwind|3=Sand Attack|4=Gust}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Wing Attack|2=Whirlwind|3=Sand Attack|4=Gust}} as a Pidgeotto}} Moves improvised In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash also owns a Pidgeotto in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . It is the fourth Pokémon that Ash captures in the manga. It first debuts in Play Misty For Me. In that chapter, it was given the nickname (Japanese: ビジョン Vision). Pidgeotto's capture is not shown, it is first seen when Ash is writing home to May Oak describing the Pokémon he has caught on his journey so far. Later, he tries to use it in his Gym battle against , but it has disappeared from its Poké Ball, leaving a note saying "I'm beat! Off to get some R&R. Don't forget to write! -Pidgeotto". It is unknown if Pidgeotto has permanently left Ash's party following this. It does not appear in the manga since then, including when Ash brings his entire party out of their Poké Balls in You Gotta Have Friends. The role of Ash's main Flying Pokémon is instead filled by Ash's Fearow. Trivia * Pidgeot is the first Pokémon of the - and s to have been owned by a main character in the . * Pidgeot debuted long before the episode in which it evolved. Since the first episode of the series, Ash is shown throwing a Poké Ball containing Pidgeot and battling a Fearow in the opening Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. * Pidgeot has since appeared in the tenth opening for the anime, Spurt!. However, it did not return in any episodes aired with the opening. ** Pidgeot also appeared in the opening along with ( 's mother). It was the only one of Ash's old Pokémon to have its Spurt! scene carried across to the dub opening. * Pidgeot is the first evolved Pokémon caught by Ash. * Pidgeot is Ash's only regional Normal/Flying Pokémon he released. * In , , it is possible to catch underleveled Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest, as a reference to Ash's Pidgeotto. Related articles Pidgeot Category:Released Pokémon de:Ashs Tauboss es:Pidgeot de Ash fr:Roucarnage de Sacha it:Pidgeot di Ash ja:サトシのピジョット zh:小智的大比鸟